plantsvsmouththingsfandomcom-20200214-history
Subway Surge
Yet another installment toward the PVMT: The New Beginning series. This time the Mouth Things are taking the subway to go places. Damn, these things are evolving. Made in collaboration with Makai Bros & Jeddyz. DIFFICULTY 2 | OUT OF | '''5 ''RED MOUTH THINGZ'' Easy Difficulty '''Gimmicks Arrival The subway train arrives and then stops in the middle; picking up any Mouth Thing; runs over any Mouth Thing or flying plant in the middle train tracks upon arrival. Arrives every 30 seconds. Dr. Moudathing's Almanac Normal Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Average (absorbs 10 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''Nothing much. '''Graffiti Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 14.75 NDS) '''Speed: '''Above Average '''Description: '''He's wanted on the Top 10 Mouth Thing Most Wanted list for only graffiti. Mouth Law is odd. '''Special: '''Spray paints electric attacks and fire attacks and non-projectile attacks (ex. Lightning Reed, Laser Bean) into balls of paint that do no damage. '''Weakness: '''Explosive plants, projectiles '''Hobo Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Solid (absorbs 15 NDS) '''Cardboard Sign Toughness: '''Low (absorbs 6 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He doesn't want to get a job since he claims to be disabled or whatnot. '''Special: '''Has a shield; shields from explosions and instakill plants. '''Coolio Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 19.5 NDS) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''He thinks he is too cool for anything. It's the reason he has no friends and nobody likes him. '''Special: '''Is too cool to bite so he blows bubblegum on plants and makes them float away inside a gum bubble. '''Performer Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 32.75 NDS) '''Speed: '''Mediocre '''Description: '''Performer Mouth Thing likes to go to the subway and start performing his musical talent with the sax to people. Tips are appreciated. '''Special: '''Doesn't bite plants instead just plays his saxophone. Boosts speed of both Mouth Thing and plants by x1.5 . '''Late Business Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Protected (absorbs 28.25 NDS) '''Speed: '''Below Average '''Angry Speed: '''Wild '''Description: '''He's really not having a good morning right now. '''Special: '''Gets super angry after 20 seconds of not being picked up by a subway train. '''Special 2: '''Gets angry after being hit by an attack that deals 5 NDS or more. '''Granny Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Low (absorbs 8.25 NDS) '''Speed: '''Slow '''Startled Speed: '''Psycho '''Description: '''She's taking the subway to see her grandkids. '''Special: '''Gets startled when hit by a projectile 4 NDS or more; also startled when hit by a melon projectile. '''Stud Dancer Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Dense (absorbs 52 NDS) '''Speed: '''HANGRY '''Description: '''Stud Dancer is one of the best dancers in Casia and even in the world. He's won many international dance competitions and he always wins them in Casia definitely. '''Special: '''Dances to the next tile; kicking away any plant on the tile it is dancing to. '''Hoodlum Mouth Thing Toughness: '''Hardened (absorbs 66 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He'll mug anyone but he especially targets old ladies and old people in general. '''Special: '''Doesn't bite plants instead stabs plants dealing 10 bites as well as steals 25 Sun from your Sun count and 50 Sun Tokens sometimes from a plant kill. '''Yung Diamouthng Toughness: '''Heavy (absorbs 80 NDS) '''Speed: '''Average '''Description: '''He's the new hit in Mouth Thing Pop Music. I don't god damn know what these kids damn listen to these days. '''Special: '''Has a 30% chance of dropping 300 Gems. 60% of dropping 10 Plant Costume Puzzle Pieces or a 10% chance of dropping 5 Legendary Plant Puzzle Pieces. '''Conductor Gargmouthing Toughness: '''Great (absorbs 183 NDS) '''Speed: '''Moderate '''Description: '''Ever since youth, he loved trains. Now he is a subway conductor. '''Special: '''Summons 2 Child Conductor Imp Mouth Things '''Special 2: '''Slams plants down with a metal rod; instantly killing. '''Special 3: '''Walks through the Subway Train if one is there. If there is no train then the Gargmouthing will wait for the train to come. Never walks on the tracks. '''Child Conductor Imp Mouth Thing Conducting Toughness: '''Average (absorbs 11 NDS) '''Dismounted Toughness: '''Low (absorbs 7.75 NDS) '''Conducting Speed: '''Speeder '''Dismounted Speed: '''Mediocre '''Special: '''Runs over plants; instantly killing them. Blocked out by defensive plants; loses train. '''Special 2: '''Train absorbs explosions; acts like a shield. '''Special 3: '''Gets stuck in the tracks if there is no subway; requires a subway train to progress. '''Weakness: '''Defensive plants, explosive plants '''Environment Modifiers Subway Trains These things appear every 30 seconds and stops for 10 seconds before leaving again. Block out projectiles and Mouth Things from crossing. Runs over flying plants over the train tracks and Mouth Things on the train tracks. Conductor Gargmouthings walk into these and exit through the other side. Child Conductor Imp Mouth Things need these to cross the tracks otherwise they will get stuck and eventually will be run over by the incoming train. BOSS BATTLE Casian Surgestorm Subway X-Press Toughness: Undying (absorbs 1,750 NDS) Speed: HANGRY Special: * Explosive Cargo: '''Travels up to the plants and unloads bombs and throws them from to the side doors exploding any plant or Mouth Thing on either side. * '''Next Stop: '''Unloads a cargo of passengers including Granny Mouth Things, Late Business Mouth Things, Coolio Mouth Things and Hobo Mouth Things. * '''Emergency: '''The head of the train releases some miniguns and starts firing at 2 lanes on both sides; shooting down any plant or Mouth Thing. * '''Medicine Cargo: '''Throws out medicine from the sides that the medicine heals anything it hits; including plants. * '''Skyspeed: '''Activates hovering and then the train rides into 2 adjacent lanes; running over any plant or Mouth Thing in its way. '''Description: The Mouth Things have took over the controls of the Casian Surgestorm Subway X-Press train! Now they are framing the Casian government!